It is useful to easily and accurately edit 3D models of patients, for example, in the cosmetic surgery field. An accurate 3D model does not only speed up the overall surgery workflow but also improves patient confidence on a positive outcome of the procedure.
Currently available modeling techniques, which sometimes preliminarily require acquiring statistical data of a population of real targets, are based on complex 3D modeling applications. Other modeling techniques are based on adding and subtracting geometric primitives (Constructive Solid Geometry), and they are widely used in CAD and gaming applications. Examples of these modeling techniques comprise those used in Maya® 3D animation, available from Autodesk Inc., and Rhinoceros® 3D, available from Robert McNeel & Associates, that support the non-uniform rational basis-splines (NURBS) mathematical model. Further modeling techniques based on complex methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,523 and in US patent applications published as Nos. 2002/0095276 A1, 2005/0031194 A1, 2005/0063582 A1 and 2005/162419 A1.
Due to their complexity, currently available modeling techniques result in procedures which are time-consuming and very cumbersome for the user, e.g. a physician operator. For instance, with reference to 3D head models of patients for the planning of medical/cosmetic applications, 3D modeling applications usually preliminary require users to edit feature reference points on patient's bi-dimensional (2D) photographs (shown on a display) one by one, which feature reference points in turn deform a default 3D head model, and after editing such feature reference points, a user may still need to edit individual model control points one by one to create an accurate representation of the patient's facial/cranial features.